


Long Overdue

by Bearslayer



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, First Time, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Lack of experience, M/M, Nervous Hermann and Overcompensating Newton, Virginity Loss, position changing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-20 09:08:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16134119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bearslayer/pseuds/Bearslayer
Summary: Newton was loath to admit his woeful lack of experience. In fact, the idea of admitting it out loud made Newton's stomach turn; he hoped to banish his all-the-way virginity that night for good and never even speak the words out loud.





	Long Overdue

**Author's Note:**

> For the Newmann Pornfest 2k18! My prompt was "inexperienced first time".  
> This was a goddamned delight to write and I hope you all enjoy.

Newton and Hermann's relationship rarely had the opportunity to become physical, and when it did, it was always interrupted. Whether it be by acts of God (or Anteverse), people (Raleigh and Tendo, to name the two) bursting into their spaces unannounced while they were just starting to warm up, or forgotten appointments popping up on cell phone notifications, the universe seemed to detest the idea of the two having sex. Newton was convinced it was some sort of karmic punishment. That the Gods of Fucking had cursed them, specifically, to not be allowed to get one another off. Outside of a few quick handjobs and some over-the-clothes rutting, their union was largely unconsummated.

That night, however, the stage was set. They were completely free and away from distractions. Their schedules were clear for the next day. They weren't even at the Shatterdome, having rented a hotel room in order to have some time alone for once. No one knew where they were save the cab driver that brought them there and the receptionist at the hotel desk, and their phones had been turned off and thrown aside. The moment the door was opened, Newton pulled Hermann into a mess of a kiss, trying to focus months worth of sexual frustration into it. Hermann was just as hungry for it, taking hold of Newton's obnoxiously skinny tie as they kissed to pull him fully into the room. Newton threw a foot back to kick the door shut as he crowded Hermann, in a rush to feel him finally.

Hermann's back hit the wall beside the bathroom of their room, a rather undignified noise escaping his throat. Newton broke away from his lips, moving to his jawline to place little frenzied kisses. He couldn't express in words how much he loved Hermann's jawline and neck, so elegantly defined and _sensitive_. His hands moved to Hermann's shirt, fiddling with the buttons. And fiddling some more. Who the hell had made the button holes so tiny? How did Hermann even get the fucking thing on to begin with? Did he pull it over his head already buttoned? Newton's frustration scaled higher and higher until he pulled away and looked at Hermann, offended that he would choose to wear a button-down that night, of all nights.

“Dude, you gotta help me with this. This is ridiculous. I feel like I need a combination code to get into your shirt.” Newton whined. Hermann, too frazzled to speak, pulled him into another kiss as he undid the buttons himself.

“Okay, excellent, I'll get this pesky belt off ya then...” Newton grinned, hands drifting down further to take hold of it – only for Hermann to take hold of his hand in response.

“Bed.” Hermann said, voice gruff in the best possible way. He loved it when Hermann's voice dipped down an octave or three. It made him want to burst out of his clothing as quickly as possible. There was some vague hint of authority to his voice when he said it, though Newton knew he just had trouble speaking when aroused.

“Yes sir.” Newton winked, moving to the bed and throwing himself on to it.

“You're ridiculous.” Hermann said, but with a laugh that took any of the bite there might have been in his words.

“And you're sexy. Get over here and get that shirt off!” Newton said, holding his hands out. Hermann pushed the shirt off entirely, revealing a pale but – strangely muscular abdomen. Newton had felt it before, seen glimpses of it, but had never been able to get the full view. “Okay wait there just a second, let me appreciate this.”

“Appreciate what?” Hermann, ever clueless, took his hands and brought a knee up on to the bed, leaning in to kiss him. Newton avoided the kiss.

“Your body-ody-ody, dude. You've been hiding this from me!” Newton accused with a hum, bringing a hand down to stroke his fingers over the muscle. Doing so sent a jolt of pleasure through him, and all he could think of was having Hermann on top of him, pressing down against him, and if the night was in their favor, inside of him.

It was Newton's turn to get red in the face.

Newton was loath to admit his woeful lack of experience. In fact, the idea of admitting it out loud made Newton's stomach turn; he hoped to banish his all-the-way virginity that night for good and never even speak the words out loud. He was too fucking old to be a virgin still. Sure, blowjobs and handjobs had happened, and some good old fashioned frotting, but in the grand scheme of things he still considered himself to be a virgin. As in no penetration between him and another human being. His sex life was a series of regrets and misfortunes. Hermann, though; he could never regret anything with Hermann. Even if it was bad and awkward, doing it better would just be something to work towards.

Not that he expected it to be bad, of course. Hermann was so calculating that he had probably come up with the perfect mathematical equation that would allow him to fuck Newton right, some physics based fucking-schematic that would maximize their pleasure. God, of course Hermann would even make sex nerdy, wouldn't he?

“Newton? Are you alright?” Hermann's voice cut into his wandering thoughts.

“What? Yeah, why do you ask?” Newton squeaked out.

“You put your hand on my stomach then just... stared into space.” Hermann muttered, holding the hand against his belly.

“Shit, yeah I'm fine – kiss me.” Newton demanded, bringing a hand up to cup his cheek. A pleased smile crossed Hermann's lips, and then he was on Newton, lowering him to the bed as he crawled over his body, settling between his legs. He propped an elbow on the bed beside Newton's head to keep his negligible weight off of his body. Newton almost wanted to push his arm out so he could feel that weight, but he assumed Hermann did it in part for his own comfort.

He probably didn't have the strength to do it anyway, not with Hermann's mouth against him, his skin on him. Newton's entire body felt weak and hot, like he was drunk but still fully in control. The feeling was heady, thick – he could only imagine how it would feel when they were finally joined. His hands moved between them, taking hold of Hermann's belt buckle and undoing it with far more ease than he had attacked the buttons of his shirt.

Hermann lifted up for a moment, looking down at him.

“You're now officially overdressed, Newton.” Hermann gave a little chuckle, crooking a finger at him, wrapping the fingers of his other hand around his tie and giving it a little tug. Newt moaned. He couldn't help himself. Between the playful forcefulness and the sight of those long, _long_ fingers, his cock was already throbbing in his jeans. He had fingered himself before, experimented with toys, but the idea of Hermann's fingers was far more enticing. His own were too short to get to the good spots, but Hermann's? He could probably fingerfuck his prostate with room to spare. His head fell back a bit at the thought.

“Newton... You keep going off into your own head...” Hermann mumbled as he deftly undid Newton's buttons.

“It's all about you, don't worry.” Newton admitted.

“While that's wonderful to hear, I'd really like to know what's on your mind.” Hermann said, hand sliding into the now open shirt to stroke his skin.

“I – ahh – I was just thinking of what it's gonna feel like – how much I want it, you know, standard sexy stuff.” Newt practically squawked as his belly was touched, somehow already hypersensitive. Hermann bit his lip a tiny bit, those delightful fingers of his moving to grip his hips for a moment as Newton shrugged the shirt off (but left the tie on).

“What what's going to feel like?” Hermann seemed a little... hesitant?

“When we – when you fuck me. Or – am I fucking you? We didn't exactly discuss the logistics, I'm one hundred percent down with anything.” Newton said. Despite the conversation, Newton was hard at work unzipping and pushing down the trousers Hermann wore, offended by their presence. Hermann's face was so pink it was almost glowing.

“When I imagine it, it's usually the former. I'm not entirely sure how... good I'll be.” Hermann said, shifting to remove his trousers entirely, discarding them to the floor. Newt glanced between them, unable to stop from gawking at the outline of his cock held captive by the regrettably dull underwear. Newton didn't care if they were boring tightie-whities, he wanted to mouth him through the fabric. His tongue slid across his lips and he shook his head, forcing himself to meet Hermann's eyes again.

“Been a while?” He asked. Hermann's expression was hard to read, but Newton was fluent in the nuances of Hermann's facial expressions. He was _horrified_ by something. The slight pursing of the lips, the furrowing of his brows... Oh God.

Hermann was a virgin.

“Wait,” Newton mumbled. He didn't even have to say it out loud. “really?”

“I've never. With anyone. It just never worked out that way for me. I was never exactly a socialite... You must be horribly disappointed.” Hermann said. His voice held the sort of mournful tone that made Newton want to smother him with kisses. He knew Hermann well enough to know he was terrified that Newton would shun him, for some reason, for his lack of experience. So overwhelmed with emotion he was that tears welled in his eyes, blurring his vision.

“Newton? What's wrong?” Hermann asked, concerned enough to bring both hands to his cheeks, brushing his thumbs over the apex of the curve.

“Y... you...” Newton practically sobbed. “You saved it for me?”

“What.” Hermann's hands fell.

“You saved this for me. You might not have known it but you totally fucking did. That's so romantic, holy shit.” Newton brought a hand down to slide a finger over the still-hidden length, eliciting a soft moan from that gloriously big mouth.

“Newton... you're ridiculous.” Hermann breathed out with a chuckle. “It wasn't really my intention to save myself, I was just never--”

Newton put a finger over his lips.

“Shhh. I know. Everyone you've ever exposed to this masterwork has been unable to handle the responsibility of taking it. But Hermann?” Newton said, bringing a hand up only enough to slip it in, taking Hermann's length in hand. He drew in a deep breath, running his tongue along his lips and looking to Newton.

“Yes?” Hermann said, likely expecting something comparatively crude to be said next.

“I'd be honored if you would be my first.” Newton said softly, leaning up to kiss his chin.

“Your first?” Hermann's brows furrowed in confusion.

“First. This ass has been woefully untapped for thirty plus years.” Newt admitted.

And then, a sight he had never seen in all his years of knowing Hermann, of examining his facial expressions and learning to register change in the slightest twitches of the jaw and movement of the eyebrows. In all his years, Newton had never seen Hermann's jaw drop, even at the sight of a Kaiju bearing down on them. He had never seen such shock in the man, and he was goddamn delighted, grin broadening as he slowly stroked his cock.

“What? Figured I was a slut when I was younger? Or like, at any point before I met you?” Newt chuckled a little, pushing his glasses up his nose. He was as casual as could be, though on the inside he was quaking with need.

“I didn't say that! I just... The way you carry yourself is... not entirely... virginal?” Hermann bumbled, gasping out in response to the touches.

“The only thing that's been in me is currently on your cock. And Kevin, of course, but he doesn't count. I introduced you two.” Newton said.

“Kevi-- oh. Yes, Kevin.” Hermann rolled his eyes. “I truly wish you hadn't given your sex toy such a pedestrian name.”

“Don't badmouth Kevin. He's taught me exactly what I need to do with this big boy.” Newt brought his other hand down, fingers gently stroking his balls.

“Ah – Newton, this is going to be very short lived if you keep that up.” Hermann implored. With a pout, Newton pulled his hands away.

“Then get over here and let's do this thing,” He said, moving away to lay back on the pillows. “I didn't save myself for you just for you to come without me.”

“Newton...” Hermann breathed, following him.

Before he could settle, Newt kicked off his jeans and his underwear, not wanting to waste any more time fumbling with clothing and desperately wanting to feel Hermann's skin against his. The lube and condoms in his pocket were tossed on the side of the pillow. When Hermann got to him, Newt's arms were around him in a heartbeat, his lips pressed against his in the next one. Hermann sighed, fingers tracing a line from his arm to his chest, then down his side, stroking lovingly. He was always so tender when he touched Newton, as if he were something precious and delicate. Though Newton was anything but, sometimes it was nice to feel that way.

“Can I look at you for a moment? Every time we've had moments to ourselves I've never been able to see you in your full glory, and I would really like to.” Hermann asked against his lips.

Newt's heart was full to bursting. He gave a little nod at the remarkable polite request, pulling his arms away. Hermann sat up between his legs, sitting back on his knees. His eyes slowly swept along Newton's body. Newt had never been the most confident man, covering himself in tattoos in part to hide what he felt was ugly and imperfect, but when Hermann looked at him that way, he felt _perfect_. The gaze was soft, reverent, and as his eyes moved, so too did his hands. Long, wonderful fingers traced the lines of his tattoos to the slight curve of his chest, down to his belly and his hips, examining with two senses. It was the touch of someone who aimed to learn the nuances of the thing they touched, to commit it to memory. Not the touch of a person trying to dissect a thing and tear it down.

His touch was electric and Newton's body was the conduit, ready to take whatever Hermann had to give. His back arched into his fingers in every spot, aching to feel more. When his touch reached Newt's cock, Newt's eyes slipped shut.

“Hermann... I want you.” Newt said, grabbing the little bottle of lubrication from where he had placed it. He opened his eyes and looked to him, shifting himself down a little and pulling his legs up just a little, bracing them against the bed. “You gotta get me ready first. Or I can. I don't care, I just really want to jump you and patience has _never_ been my strong suit and I--”

Hermann leaned up, taking the bottle and kissing him hard. Harder than usual, deeper than usual. Newt gasped into him, arms slipping around his shoulders once more as Hermann's tongue delved between his lips. There was a tap to his left thigh, and to that Newton raised it. An unspoken command yielded instant results; the fingers that he had practically salivated over before slid between them, slick with lube Newton didn't see him applying. He hiked his hips up a little more, whining softly against him. He ached for that most intimate touch so deeply that his hole felt like it was throbbing. At Hermann's first glance of a fingertip Newton whined harder, shifting.

“Don't tease.” He implored.

“I've barely touched you, my god. You're gagging for it, aren't you?” Hermann whispered roughly. Such uncouth words from such a proper man sent a jolt down his spine, and he nodded quickly, eager for more.

“I am... I've thought about this a lot. Dreamed about-- ahhh!” Newton gasped. A fingertip breached him, pushing in past the second knuckle a little faster than he expected. It wasn't very graceful, but Newton had a deep appreciation for the other man's clumsiness.

“Was that too much?” Hermann asked, concerned at the reaction.

“Just right, handsome. In fact, try another, 'cause I want more.” Newton reassured, though he wasn't really sure if he meant it just yet. Hermann was none the wiser, though, beginning to push a second finger in alongside the first. Slower this time, but the ache was far deeper, causing him to groan.

“Are you sure it isn't too much? Was that a good noise?” Hermann's fingers were fully seated, but he didn't move them. He was a merciful man and knew that Newton would lie through his teeth to save face, especially in the current situation.

“It's okay. I'm okay. I can handle it, oh _FUCK_!” Newton moaned; Hermann, the cheeky bastard, had curled his fingers.

“Goodness, so loud.” Hermann sighed, leaning down to kiss his forehead.

“Please move them more, holy fuck. God I can't wait to know what you're gonna feel like.” Newt gasped out quickly, licking his lips. Hermann didn't wait for him to ask twice, beginning to slowly piston his digits in and out.

“Spread me, Hermann, spread me so you can fuck me right,” Newt whispered, the sensation sending little spikes of pleasure through his abdomen. He felt like he was overheating, but in the most glorious way.

“No one's ever wanted me the way you do, Newton,” Hermann said, forehead resting against his as he fingered him open.

“People are fucking fools, but they lost their chance 'cause I get you all to myself... Put another one in.” Newton moaned, ecstasy starting to burn in his belly, his cock untouched against his hip. Hermann nodded against him, slowly adding a third finger. The burn was negligible to the feeling of pleasure, of fullness, of overwhelming _eagerness_ to feel as much of Hermann as he possibly could.

“I can barely believe you're mine still.” Hermann said, pausing briefly to allow Newton to adjust.

“All yours. Believe it.” Newton moaned, clenching around his fingers.

“How does it feel?” Hermann asked, beginning to spread and move again, to scissor his fingers and open him further. Newton's previous assessment of his finger length was almost completely spot on; little bursts of color appeared before his eyes each time he pushed in, brushing over his prostate. He was burning up, desperate already, but determined to maintain some semblance of control... or at least the appearance of it. When had his hands fallen to the bed? When did he start gripping the sheets?

“F-fuck,” Newton was losing his ability to speak properly, needy and mewling under Hermann's amateur-yet-expert touch. It was almost intuitive the way he fingered him, knowing exactly how slow and rough to be.

“You look so gorgeous like this.” Hermann leaned in again, kissing his cheek.

“Herms – please don't make me wait any longer. D-do you wanna lay down, is your h-hip okay?” Newton stuttered, opening his eyes to look at him.

“No, I want to try like this... Just – tell me if I'm doing anything you don't like, hm?” Hermann said, carefully removing his fingers. Newt made a face at the loss, but nodded a little. He caught a glimpse of worry crossing Hermann's expression, which made him pout and hold his face in his hands, peppering kisses across his cheeks and chin. Hermann struggled sometimes with feelings of inadequacy, but Newton refused to allow that. Ever. Even outside of the bedroom.

“I will. Don't worry so much, okay? You're gonna do awesome and I love you and I love your cock, so this is all one hundred percent win-win for me. If you need to switch up let me know too, okay? Don't try to stiff-upper-lip us losing our virginities to each other.” He told him, delighting in the smile he was granted. Hermann had a gorgeous smile, the type that lit up both his face and Newton's heart.

“I love you.” Hermann responded as he shifted away just enough to reposition himself in a way that was more comfortable. Newt grabbed a pillow and stuffed it under his hips to give it a better angle and to make it easier on him.

When Hermann finally began to push in, finally began to join them, he did so agonizingly slow. Newton felt every little bit of his cock, biting his lip and letting out a low, unavoidable groan. He couldn't rightly describe the feeling because he was positive there weren't any words to adequately describe how it felt to be fucked by the man you love for the first time of many. It felt _right_ , hot in both temperature and action and even concept. Hermann watched his expression the entire time, likely reading it for signs of pain or discomfort. Newt didn't show any because he felt none; sure, it was new, but Hermann was so excruciatingly tender that there was no chance of pain.

“How do you feel?” Newton asked, bringing a hand up to tug him closer.

A noise like a sigh and a moan combined was his reward, and Hermann dropped down low enough to capture his lips. Maybe he was having trouble finding words too. Newt appreciated that, and appreciated the kiss, and his dick, and the position, and the – movement, oh fuck he was moving now. He had been buried to the hilt inside of him at the question, but the moment their lips touched he began to rock against him. Newton wanted to wrap his legs around him, but stayed mindful of Hermann's potential pain and just lifted his leg a little higher.

He gave a surprised gasp when Hermann pushed it further, holding it by the back of his thigh as he thrust deeper. He barely pulled any length out when he moved, seeming intent to stay buried inside of him but to still create that wonderful friction.

“N-Newton – _fuck_.” Hermann broke from his lips. Newton moaned hard and high at the combined sensations; the absolute mental gratification he got every time he could get Hermann to swear and the physical agony-slash-pleasure that came from their joined hips, from the deep but short thrusts.

“Oh god Hermann you're so fucking hot, tell me more, please, tell me how it feels, how I feel.” Newton rambled, hand on the back of his sweat-soaked neck.

“You're so, so tight, and _hot_ , I can barely think, it's like a... like a vise.” Hermann told him. The noise he pulled from him next was a noise Newton wanted to hear as often as possible for the rest of his life. The moment he told him he had a vise grip, Newton demonstrated his ability to control his muscles, squeezing hard around his cock. Hermann moaned so deep in his throat it felt like something primal had been dredged up from his depths. His movements became more rough, harder, deeper, and Newton's head fell back, a shock of bone-deep pleasure tingling all throughout his body.

“Holy fuck- just like that Hermann, it's so good, you're so good,” He whispered between slack-jawed gasps and moans, basking in the different sensations, fingers stroking the back of his neck.

And then, a hiss, and Hermann's movement stilled, his head falling to Newton's neck.

“I'm sorry – can we change positions – it's just --” Hermann whispered to him.

Newton immediately pulled his head up and kissed him, needing to reassure him that he would be more than happy to.

“Of course. Lay on your back and let me take over. I'm the captain now.” He grinned, enjoying the snort of laughter he received as Hermann pulled off and to the side.

“Idiot.” Hermann teased, laying himself out, eyes closing in relief as the pressure was removed from his hips.

Newton grinned, moving to straddle him, careful not to place his full weight on his midsection. He braced a hand on Hermann's chest and reached back to take hold of Hermann's painfully rigid length. He paused and applied a bit more lube just for the sake of it before placing the tip at his already stretched hole.

“Good?” He asked, looking down to Hermann, who had taken hold of Newton's hips, stroking and squeezing him.

“Perfect. Ride me, Newton.” Hermann said. Newton made a pitiful noise.

Did he have any idea how fucking sexy he was?

Biting his lip, Newton began to sink down, eyes rolling shut at the stretch. He didn't waste any time setting a pace, plunging himself down and back up with renewed energy. He opened his eyes once more, looking to Hermann who had begun to make far more noises than before. Giddy at the feeling, Newton leaned down to kiss his collarbones, hand sliding along his arm to find Hermann's and link their fingers. The feeling of the engagement ring on Hermann's ring finger added another element to their lovemaking; the feeling of total adoration.

“I love you.” Newton mumbled softly even as he impaled himself on Hermann's cock. Sort of a strange juxtaposition, but one that made Hermann smile in a lovely way. He squeezed Newton's hand.

“I love you – I'm not going to last much longer if you keep this pace.” Hermann gasped, bringing his other hand down Newton's thigh. He took hold of Newton's cock, and groaned again, “Suppose you aren't either, hm?”

Newton gave a little nod, unable to focus on anything but the building pleasure hurtling him towards orgasm. Precome leaked on to Hermann's hand, making the task of stroking him infinitely easier. Newt pounded himself down, angling his hips to hit his spot even as Hermann jerked his cock with practiced ease. He was mewling with pleasure, glasses falling down his face as his jaw dropped, closer – closer – closer –

“Hermann!” His movements jerked to a stuttering stop as his climax hit with tidal wave force, hot streaks of come painting Hermann's chest and belly.

Almost instantly Hermann followed him over the edge, squeezing his hand tight as he spilled into him, body going stiff and then completely loose. Newton leaned down to kiss him lightly, riding through the feeling, muscles squeezing him to milk every last bit of pleasure out of him. Hermann moaned into his mouth, chest heaving. His arms slid around Newton's body, holding him close, kissing him lazily as they both allowed themselves to be overwhelmed by their shared sensations.

Several long moments passed of ebbing, trembling pleasure before either broke away.

“I'm so happy you're mine.” Hermann said.

“Now and forever, baby.” Newton agreed.

“... I think we should take advantage of this room. Rest a while and then go again? Maybe... I could be in your position this time?” Hermann suggested. Newton looked at him. Hermann looked away, as if he'd suggested something horribly scandalous, a sly smile on his lips.

“Hermann, you dog! Abso-fucking-lutely.” Newton said, proud and utterly in love.

 


End file.
